Beautiful
by baby.ily
Summary: "... That's when I knew. I didn't know how, or for that matter, why, but I knew she was going to be mine." A/H, A/U, canon couples, slightly OOC
1. His Story

**Disclaimer: Plot line mine. Twilight characters not mine. You get the idea.**

**A/N: Okay. This is a story about Bella and Edward. Yes, in the beginning, Edward comes on as... a nerd. He is in this chapter, but that's only because he's flabbergasted. As well as the song, I heard it the other day and the first part inspired me. Don't judge me, okay? Please give it a shot... **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I'll be the one to storm in the castle _  
_We'll be the two of hearts beating faster _  
_'ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down. _  
_I'll be the one that thinks you adore me. _  
_We'll be the two, the two end of story. _  
_The one that I want, one that I want, I found. _  
_It's your kiss, hey princess.  
_**Hey Princess by Allstar Weekend**

"Hey, here comes one of the new girls! Whoa, she's _small_!"

Rosalie smacked the backside of Emmett's huge head. I snickered, earning myself a 'death' glare. My brother's 'glares' were hilarious... they seriously made him look like a constipated monkey. Jasper looked up at the new girl in surprise. His mouth formed a little 'o', and his cheeks turned slightly pink. I grinned at my best friend.

I looked over at the new girl, and almost laughed. She was so _tiny._ She looked barely five feet tall, and very energetic. I suddenly thought of her as a pixie; she had small, impish features, a small button nose and dainty, slightly pointed, little ears. Her short, dark hair stopped just above her chin, and was spiked into different directions. Black bangs fell into her piercing greeny blue, mesmerizing eyes. She had a great smile that exposed all of her white teeth, and I found myself grinning back at her. Suddenly, I found myself staring at her clothes. I don't know why, I honestly couldn't care less. But they seemed... cool. For a girl. I'd seen them in Esme's numerous fashion magazines, and they actually looked _good._ On her, at least.

Jasper just looked lost as he stared at her, his eyes wide. Emmett laughed loudly, and he snapped his jaw shut and looked away. I saw his cheek lifted upwards, almost as if he was smiling too. "Aw Jazz, come on! Go get her!" Em boomed as she walked by our. The girl, and Jazz, turned bright red.

"Emmett, I am going to _kill_ you." My best friend growled, his hands clenched into fists. I stiffled a snicker, staring blankly at the cafeteria door.

Then _she_ walked in.

She was _beautiful._

A tiny smile tugged at her small pink lips as she looked around the crowded cafeteria. Her gaze landed behind me, and I turned so I could see what, or more importantly, _who_, she was staring at. The pixie girl was sitting at an empty table, beckoning towards Beautiful. Soft looking, chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back to the middle, and ended in a mass of loose curls. She had subtle curves, which were brought out by the white summer dress she was wearing. It was sleeveless, held up by two small straps. The fabric hugged her in the right spots, almost as if it was made for her. I started laughing when I looked at her feet. She was sporting a worn pair of black, low cut Chuck Taylors. They seemed so... perfect. So... her.

Her eyes flickered down to mine at my sudden outburst. I gasped, suddenly lost in an orb of brown doe eyes, peeking at me through dark lashes. Then she laughed, a sound between ringing bells and the sound of wind chimes when the wind blows through them. She walked pass me to the pixie's table and sat down.

That's when I knew.

I didn't know how, or for that matter, why, but I knew she was going to be _mine._

Emmett booming laughter shook the table. "Edward, you are _drooling_." He gasped between guwaffs as Rose and Jasper joined in. I hastily wiped my mouth to find a pool of wet, sticky water covering my chin. I stood up and hurried past Beautiful and the pixie's table. I blushed as I passed the two girls and... tripped.

My tray went flying behind me, and I slid into the side of the trashcan. Mortified, I stood up to find the en_tire_ cafeteria silent, even the lunch ladies, looking at me. Then, as if choreographed, they simultaneously burst out in laughter. I turned towards Beautiful and almost moaned. _Stupid!_ She was covered in my remaining nachos, staining the white dress I loved so much. With her hand, she wiped cheese off her eyes.

I could see my table behind them, all three of my friends cracking up. "I am _so_ sorry! I tripped over my shoelace and I fell and I am so sorry." I apologized, stumbling over my words. I sounded _so_ stupid. I groaned quietly.

Beautiful just shrugged. "It's okay, it was an accident." Then she looked over at the pixie. "Alice Brandon, I _told_ you I didn't want to wear this dress! But did you listen? Noooo! Now look what happened to your... Vintage whatever!" The pixie, Alice, glared back.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't eaten lunch!" Alice shouted back.

"Well, sorry for not being anorexic!" Beautiful rolled her entrancing brown eyes. I stared at them, my mouth slightly hanging. At least I didn't have drool this time.

"Hey girls," A deep voice said, stepping in between them. "Alice, Bella, knock it off. Obviously, he fell." The deep voice guy smirked at me. "Big deal. Alice, you know you're never going to let Bella wear that dress again." Alice huffed, and crossed her arms. "Bella, here. Take my jacket." He shrugged his black hoodie off, and handed it to Beautiful Bella.

Jealously raged through me, and the deep voiced guy grinned at me. "Thanks Jake." Bella sighed, pulling the jacket on. With an almost silent growl, I stomped off, just like an over obsessive teenage girl on her PMS.

Great.

_XXXXXX_

"How was school today boys?" Esme called from the kitchen. Emmett laughed as I angrily stomped into the living room. I flopped down on the couch next to my little sister, who was listening in content to her orange iPod.

"Edward is in one of his moods." Emmett snickered, walking into the kitchen. "He saw a girl today, and he spilled nachos on her. Then this guy came and gave her his jacket. The look on his face was priceless... I wish I had a video camera."

"Edward met a girl?" Esme squealed. I muttered under my breath, spinning around to glare at them. Em just laughed, reaching into the fridge. "Aw Edward, I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

Aly smirked, her blue eyes twinkling. She pulled her earphones out, and stared at me. "Edward got a girlfriend?" Aly laughed, her head falling backwards. "Now this is something I can't wait to see."

"Shut up Alyson." I demanded, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Edward," Carlisle scolded, walking into the room. "Be nice to your sister." He fixed his tie, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, _Edward_ be nice." Aly grinned, raising one of her eyebrows.

My sister. Yeah. Not my flesh in blood sister, but more like my 'adopted' sister. Emmett was Esme and Carlisle's real child. After he was born, Esme found out she couldn't have anymore children. So she brought Alyson and me into the picture. They adopted us at the same time, but an obvious age difference. At the time, I had been the fragile age of nine, Aly the age of six. But the three of us, Em, Aly, and I, got along okay. That's what made Esme and Carlisle happy.

"Whatever Aly." She grinned, her light brown hair falling over her face. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't resist smiling back.

"Hey Edward, I need you to drive me to the movies tomorrow. Is that okay?" Aly asked, suddenly unable to look at me in the eye. I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure. What are you going to see and with whom, might I ask?" I questioned, my mouth turning up in a sly grin.

"My friend. We're going to see _Vampires Suck_."

Emmett leaned over the couch, his head next to mine. He wiggled his eyebrows, his face turned into an ever familiar smirk. "A friend? Not friend_s_?" He caught on to the plural.

She flushed darkly, hiding behind her hair. "Yes, a friend. He's nice. We're going to the movies and getting popcorn. You do that with Jasper don't you?"

"Wait... _he_?" Em said, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. "Who is he and what's his name? If he hurts my baby sis, he is soo dead!" Esme snickered from behind us as Emmett and I went into overprotective brother mode.

"Yeah, Alyson, you are _way_ to young to date!" I snapped, my hands clenched into fists. "What is his name?"

"Calm down guys." Aly said, waving it off. "Mom and Dad already covered it. It's fine. His name is Cameron by the way. He goes to our school. He's sixteen." She shrugged, standing up.

We gaped at her, our eyes glued to her face. "Sixteen?" We raged, following her. "_Sixteen!"_

"Big deal." Aly rolled her eyes. "One year difference; I am turning fifteen in a few weeks. He's really nice. You'd like him." She pulled out a cup from the cupboard and grabbed a can of orange juice.

"Like him?" Em howled in outrage. "This is unacceptable! You are not allowed to go out with him, Alyson Mitchell!" Her eyes lit up in amusement as she took a swig.

"Too bad; Dad already beat you to it. Him and Mom gave me permission. Sorry guys."

I turned to my father, my eyes widened in shock. "You gave him permission to date this... random stranger?" I gasped. Carlisle chuckled and tightened his tie.

"Yes. I've already met him. I work with his father at the hospital. Last Christmas, they invited Esme and I too their banquet. I met Cameron, and he is a nice young man." Carlisle smiled, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Calm down Edward, Emmett. You're over reacting. He is very sweet." Esme laughed, shooing us away from Alyson.

Emmett grumbled things under his breath and stormed upstairs. I turned to my little sister, not ready to let it go. "I still want to meet him." I declared. Aly laughed and disappeared up the stairs.

"Bye Edward," Carlisle said, chuckling under his breath. He pecked Esme on the lips and walked out the door.

"Edward, be nice. This is her first date; don't ruin it." Esme said gently, fiddling with the dials on the stove.

"It's just... I don't want her to get hurt." I said, ducking my head. "She's my sister."

"I know, but he truly is a nice boy. He seemed very sweet and as well mannered as a sixteen year old can be." Esme smiled, patting my shoulder. "Now what's this I hear about nachos on a trash can?"

I groaned smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand. Damn Emmett...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Hate it? Love it? Want me to go die in a hole? Review! (if you want me to die in a hole, please keep that information to yourself... it's not a very comforting feeling, knowing someone wants you dead...)**

**P.S. Title is probably going to change...**


	2. Her Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nope. Sorrrry to disappoint.**

**A/N: Chapter 2! Yeah! Whoa! Yeah!**

**Song: I couldn't find a song, but these are what I listened to while writing: **Still Around **by** 3OH!3 **and** Perfect Two **by** Auburn.

I laughed, pushing her shoulder.

"Suuuuure Alice."

Alice shrugged, her face lifting into her signature infectious grin. But I knew better then to fall for that. That was her I-have-a-plan-and-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you grin. I automatically shuddered, a natural reflex. "I don't even _know_ him Alice. Let alone his name."

"But Bella," She whined, pulling into an empty spot in the school parking lot. "He's cute! If you don't snatch him up soon, he could get taken!"

"Taken? Alice, he probably already is!" I complained, jumping out of the car. Probably not the smartest thing too do, considering me being clumsy and all...

I fell.

Alice laughed from inside the car as I scrambled to stand up. I glanced around, my face bright red. Thankfully, no one had seen. Except Alice. She wasn't going to let me forget this. Ever.

"Not one word Alice Brandon." I glared at her, dusting off my jeans. The forecast said it was supposed to be rainy, and I had talked into Alice letting me wear something comfortable and that was me. Jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of well worn Chuck Taylors. Not some frilly dress. Actually, I owed that guy who spilled nachos on me yesterday _big _time.

"Okaaay Bella." Alice sang, poking my sides. "So. Seeing how we made no progress with friends yesterday, I vote we sit with that guy who dumped nachos on you."

With a dramatic sigh, I rolled my eyes. "We don't know him Alice. We can't just sit with a random guy! And we can sit with Jacob and his friends." I argued stubbornly, crossing my arms. Jake was my best guy friend. I'd known him since we were in diapers. Heck, we even made mud pies together. Now _that's_ what I call friendship.

"Leah doesn't like me. Or you, for that matter. She thinks you're stealing her Jacob," Alice snickered.

I burst out laughing. "Then she's blind. I don't like Jacob. I have made that very clear, several times." Leah was so... different. She only saw the picture, not its meaning. Yes, Jacob and I flirted, but that's what we do. That's how we act together. Like giant goofballs.

"I know. That's what makes it funny Bella! And now back to our earlier subject, we are sitting with them. The blonde boy sits next to me in history. He was very friendly yesterday with notes." Alice giggled, turning slightly pink. We walked up to the school, and sat down on a bench.

"He seems _very_ nice Ali." I said, making my eyes go wide and totally innocent looking. She stuck her small pink tongue out at me and looked across campus. Alice Brandon, my best friend, my almost sister.

Once upon a time, my mom, Renee Dywer, met Mary Brandon. They became best friends and are still are to this very day. Our mothers had us almost at the same time; Alice was born two months before me. They moved in with us, and shared our house. It only made sense that Alice and I became best friends too. Last month, we moved up to Forks to live with my dad. My mom, and her new husband Phil, wanted to travel the world. Alice's mom was going to New York to be on Broadway. So naturally, Alice came with me. She was spunky, energetic, random, a fashionista, sensitive, and one of the best people I knew.

I loved her.

She was my sister, even if we weren't blood sisters. "Look Bella!" Alice squealed, grabbing my arm and pointing to two cars pulling into the almost crowded parking lot. One was bright red, and I think a Mercedes. The other car, I didn't know the model, but it was shiny and silver, and it looked _fast_.

Two blondes, one boy, one girl, got out of the Mercedes. A big muscled, scary looking man got out of the silver car, bickering with someone inside. A young girl, probably a freshman, with light brown hair, followed after him, clear annoyance written all over her face.

Then Nacho Boy stumbled out.

He was gorgeous, practically a Greek god. I'd seen the guy for only five minutes, and I was completely whipped. And when he stuttered out an apology after falling, his voice was smooth and silky, like velvet. He had reddish hair, almost bronze, and startling green eyes. They had flickered to mine for half a second, and I lost myself in them. They were bright, bright, green, nearly emerald. I had stared into them, amazed by their intensity and depth.

The blondes, Nacho Boy, Muscle Man, and the freshman walked closer to us, and I could overhear their conversation. Normally I don't easedrop, but they were _rightthere_.

"... He's nice!" The freshman exclaimed. "Leave him alone. Promise me Emmett. If you kill him, I will never forgive you!"

"If I kill him, which I might, then I could save you from a broken heart!" Muscle Man, Emmett, grinned. Then the blonde girl smacked him on the back of his head.

The four of them, both blondes, the freshman, and Nacho Boy, broke out into loud laughter. The blonde boy smiled at Alice, making her flush. I smiled to myself; _that_ was the reason Alice wanted to sit at Nacho Boy's table.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Good afternoon class," Mr. Banner said, clapping his hands.

The class quieted down and muttered a 'good afternoon' back. He turned to the blackboard and began scribbling down notes. I wrote them down absentmindedly, my mind off elsewhere.

At lunch, I had succeeded in making Alice sit with Jacob and his friends. They were all hilarious, and no words could describe them. There were eleven of them all together: Jacob, Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared, Leah, Sam, and his girlfriend Emily.

The only sad thing is Leah used to be Sam's girlfriend, but then he met Emily, Leah's cousin. Leah had forgiven them, but you could still see the hurt behind her facade.

Mr. Banner stopped writing and talking, and the class looked up at him. He was turned to the door, his expression annoyed. A boy was standing in the doorway, his expression apologetic. "Take a seat Mr. Cullen. Please don't be late again." Mr. Cullen handed the teacher an excuse pass, and nodded.

Nacho Boy was Mr. Cullen.

My eyes widened as he walked down the aisle. He was coming straight towards me. I looked around, and there were no more empty seats. This was going to be awkward.

Someone kill me now?

He pulled the chair out on my left, and sat down. I pushed my hair over my shoulder, making a curtain between us. "Hi." I was so screwed. I tucked my hair behind my ears and looked over at him.

"I'm Edward Cullen," Edward continued. "I'm the guy that spilled nachos on you yesterday... sorry." His cheeks turned slightly pink.

I giggled, a nervous reaction. "It's okay. I actually owe you big time. I didn't want to wear that dress, but my friend forced me to. So... thanks." I smiled at him.

Edward grinned, one corner of his mouth turning up. My stomach flip flopped, and my knees felt weak. "You're welcome. So, um, what's your name?" I blushed darkly, ducking my head.

"Bella Swan," I answered, smiling again. "I moved in last month with my best friend, Alice."

"Yeah, she talks about you all the time." Edward snickered. "You should have heard her in history. I was fortunate enough to sit next to her." His face paled slightly. I laughed at his expression.

"Well, that's Alice for ya."

"Mr. Cullen, may I see your notes?" I gulped nervously, I hadn't seen Mr. Banner walking towards us.

Edward showed him his notebook, a perfect detailed description of his lecture. "Did I do anything wrong Mr. Banner?" He asked innocently. I stiffled a giggle as the teacher walked away, grumbling under his breath.

"How did you write those down?" I asked incredulously, staring at my almost empty piece of paper. The only writing was my name in the top right corner.

"There my friend's, Jasper's. He let me borrow them. We do that a lot. I traded him my history notes for these." He shrugged, pushing the paper towards me. "You can copy if you want, I won't tell anyone. It can be a ninja thing."

I laughed, earning a look from Mr. Banner. Edward snickered under his breath, and I kicked his leg. "Ow!" He hissed, rubbing his ankle. "What was that for?"

"Don't laugh at me!" That made him laugh again. "Edward," I liked the sound of his name. "Don't!" He just winked, but thankfully pressed his lips together.

_Thirty minutes later..._

The bell rang, and I stood up to put my stuff in my backpack. Most of the class had left already, just Edward, a couple other kids, and I remained. "Hey Bella," My name on his lips sounded even _better. _"Do you want a ride home or something?"

My answering grin was ear-splitting. "Yeah. That'd be nice. I have to go tell Alice though..."

We walked to the parking lot, and my grin never left my face. Alice was waiting by her car, talking animatedly to the beautiful blonde girl we'd seen this morning. I started towards them, Edward following close behind.

"Hi Alice!" I grinned. "Edward's going to drive me home, is that okay?"

Alice's green eyes widened, but she smiled. "Sure, though, it's kind of ridiculous since we're going to the same place, right?" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Shut up." She laughed, sounding like bells.

"It's okay, Rose and I were gonna go shopping anyway. And I know how you just _love_ shopping Bella. Have fun Bella! Let's not get too frisky, 'kay?" Alice winked, waving as Edward and I blushed before walking away.

"Hey Rosalie, before you do that, could you drive Em and Aly home for me?" Edward called, turning on his heel. The blonde, Rosalie, nodded.

Edward led me to the shiny silver car, and opened my door. He climbed in through the other side, and the engine purred, yes _purred_, too life. I gave him my address. "So Bella..." I gave an involuntary sigh. I would never get tired of hearing him say my name, especially in his velvet voice. "Favorite color?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Probably... brown. Or green." I blushed. "Forest colors, I guess."

"Why brown? Or green?" He raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, smirking at my blush.

"I dunno; brown is warm. And green is just a pretty color. Like your eyes."

"You think my eyes are pretty?" Edward mused, touching the corner of his eye. "Yours are prettier."

I laughed. "Yeah, if you think mud is gorgeous. I don't like them; they are muddy and... brown is plain."

His brow furrowed. "You think you're plain?"

"Well, I think I'm average." I shook my head. "I just think my eyes are plain."

"Bella, trust me. You are far from average. And your eyes are beautiful." Edward pulled to a stop in front of my house. He cut the engine and turned to look at me. Hesitantly, he brushed my cheek with his fingertips. My cheeks instantly filled with warmth, and he chuckled.

Then I got out of the car. "Hey Edward, do you want to hang out or something?" I quoted him with a teasing smile. He got out of the car and followed me up the walk.

"So... what should we do?" I opened the front door and stepped inside. I kicked my sneakers off and hung my jacket up on the coat rack.

"Play a game? I dunno." Edward shrugged, following my example. I wandered into the kitchen, popcorn on my mind. I placed a package in the microwave and grabbed a plastic bowl from the dishwasher.

The microwave beeped, and I pulled out the piping hot bag. I ripped it open and dumbed the contents into the bowl. I grabbed a handful before offering it to Edward. He snickered, taking some for himself. "That's considered rude you know,"

I shrugged. "The best is always the first bite, when it's hot. Everyone knows that Edward."

"I know Bella." He mimicked my tone. I stuck my tongue out. "So... type of music?"

"I like a lot. Classical, mostly." I bit into my popcorn.

"Please don't say pop rock." Edward pleaded, falling to his knees. I burst out laughing.

"Sorry... but I'm afraid I do. Disney Channel can be very resourceful at two a.m."

Edward groaned, clutching his hands to his chest. "Bella... I have a confession to make." I sat down next to him on the floor, waiting patiently. "... I watch Disney Channel too." We laughed, spilling the popcorn in the process. "Smooth Bells."

"Shut up Edwin." I glared at him, scooping up the ruined kettle in my hand. He winked, then began helping me.

_About an hour later._

"Crap!" Edward groaned, smacking his forehead. He was looking at his Blackberry, which had recieved a new message. "Bella, I'm sorry, I have to go. I was supposed to take my little sister to her date at the movies tonight! Crap, crap! Ugh, I'm really sorry."

"Edward. It's okay, just go. We can do this again." I soothed, pushing him towards the door. He grabbed his jacket and shoved on his shoes before running outside.

I sighed, shutting the door. A quick knock sounded on the door. I opened it with an eyebrow raised. "Edward?"

"Bella, do you want to go out with me on Friday to see the movies?" He asked breathlessly.

"Sure." I grinned, kissing his cheek before shutting the door. "Bye Edward!" I called, and I could here him laughing.

I had a date with Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Review pllllllleeeeaasee!**


	3. The Almost Date

**Disclaimer: If Twilight was mine, I would've been at the Teen Choice Awards Monday night, all over "Taylor Hotner" (Cougar Kardashian) lol.**

**Sorry, i've been on Vacation.**

_Edward Anthony Cullen! You better get your sorry butt over here RIGHT NOW or i will come over there and get you myself._

"Crap," I groaned, smacking my forehead. I glared at my phone, cursing silently at it. "Bella, I'm, sorry, I have to go. I was supposed to take my little sister to her date at the movies tonight! Crap, crap! Ugh, I'm really sorry."

"Edward. It's okay, just go. We can do this again." Bella soothed, pushing me towards the door. I grabbed my jacket and shoved on my shoes before running outside into the light rain. With a sudden urge, I ran back up on the porch and knocked on the door.

Bella opened the door, eyebrows raised. "Edward?" She stood in the frame, her arms crossed.

"Bella, ?" I rushed out, not surprised if she hadn't understood a word.

"Sure." She grinned, standing on her toes. Her lips caressed my cheek for a brief second, and she shut the door. "Bye Edward!" I heard her call. I threw my head back and laughed, shaking my head as I sprinted back towards my call.

I had a date with the one and only, Bella Swan.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Edward Cullen," Aly said slowly through her teeth as she jumped into the back seat of my precious Volvo. "You better have a reason why I am late for my first date."

I gulped nervously; Aly was _scary_ when she was mad. "Um, well that girl I spilled nachos on invited me to her house yesterday and we hung out. I asked her out." I finished proudly, letting my pride shine through.

Aly grinned out of the corner of my eye, but then hit me with her purse. "I hate you!" She muttered. "I don't know if I should be happy for you, or mad at you." Alyson huffed, crossing her arms before leaning back in the seat.

"Happy?" I suggested lightly, automatically cringing away when her handbag hit my shoulder. "I'm driving Aly! I could crash and you would never get to go out with what's his face!"

"Cameron." She rolled her eyes. "And yeah, you're _totally_ gonna crash in Forks Edward. Way to be realistic." Aly snorted.

"Snorting isn't lady like." I sniffed, pulling in front of a white house. She had given me directions to this 'Cameron's' house, and I was honestly a bit nervous. My little sister was growing up fast.

A kid about Aly's age darted down the steps, and climbed into the backseat. "Hey Aly," He grinned, his entire face lighting up. Aly blushed and smiled back.

"Hi Cameron," She said shyly. "This is my brother, Edward. Edward, Cameron. Cameron, Edward."

"Hi." Cameron said nervously, and I saw his eyes flicker up to mine through the rear view mirror. I started along the highway to Port Angeles.

"Hello." I said blankly, staring ahead of me. "And what are your intentions with my sister, exactly?"

Alyson shrieked, hitting me with her purse again. "Edward!" She gasped, apalled. Cameron's eyes widened, and his mouth formed a tiny 'o'.

"Sorry!" I said, holding up one hand in defense. "It's the typical father line! Carlisle wasn't gonna say it, he's way to fond of you kid." I nodded towards the backseat. "And think about it Aly, would you rather have me, or Em?"

She sighed, leaning back her seat. "You. I guess, but I don't think your any better." Cameron snickered.

"Well, if we're going into the whole cliched date interregation thing, I better put my part in." He blinked, taking a deep breath. "I turned sixteen last week, I'm a sophmore, and I have a permit. I figured it would be better to have someone drive instead of me, I am a new driver after all." Cameron shrugged. Damn... he was the thoughtful type. "And I'm in a band. I do average in school, and I work on the homecoming comittee.

"And, _sir_," Cameron laughed at the cliched line. "My intentions with your sister are respectable, I think she is the most wonderful young woman in the whole world. She is funny, beautiful, sensitive, and... well, amazing." In the rear view mirror, I saw him grin geniuewinely at Aly.

At that moment, we arrived at the movie theater. I stopped in front of the building and parked, waiting for them to get out of the car. Cameron quickly jumped out, zoomed around to other side, and opened Aly's door. Before getting out, she flashed me a comforting smile and a wink.

I drove away in silence, before deciding where the heck I was going to go.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**BPOV**

A steady tap on the window woke me up; must be the rain. I pulled the covers over my head to try to block out the noise. It continued, and I listened intently. Wasn't rain supposed to be soothing? It fell into an irregular rhythm that the rain hit the window at. I frowned and threw the covers off, and wandered to the window.

I pulled the curtains back and peered out. "Bella!" I pushed the window wide and leaned out, staring down at Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whisper shouted.

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Can I come in?"

"It's midnight Edward!"

"Actually Bella, it's only eleven twenty. Please?" I shook my head at his insanity, and watched as he scurried up the tree in my front yard in a blink of an eye. He swung from the branch, and I stared in horror.

"Edward, don't! I'll let you in the front door!"

All he did was laugh, and told me, "Look out Bella." He let go and my breath stopped in my throat. With a thump, he landed in front of me. I slapped his arm.

"What are you doing? You just about got yourself killed Edward!" I hissed.

He stared at me. "Wait... you're not mad that I came here?"

"No! Of course not!" Was he mental? "I'm mad that you just about comitted suicide on my tree instead of coming in the door like a normal person!"

Edward gave me a lopsided grin that made my knees go weak. He didn't say anything more, just continued to smile at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I dunno. I got bored. And I was wondering... would you like to come over to my house tomorrow so I could introduce you to my parents?" Edward shrugged.

"Sure." I smiled. "But you could have called."

I must've said that funny, I guess. "Bella. That is what _normal_ people do." He grinned cheekily at me. "Anyway... tell me about your family."

Edward was very... spontaneous. At least, I think that's the right word. He jumped on my bed, then sat up in a sitting position. With his hand, he patted the space next to him. I plopped down next to him, and pulled my legs up into a criss cross position.

"Well, my mom and dad are divorced; they got married at nineteen. They had me, then my mom whisked me away. We lived in Phoniex with her best friend and daughter, Alice." Edward nodded thoughtfully. "My mother, Renee, remarried Phil, an amateur football player. And Alice's mom wanted to be on Broadway." He snorted.

"So, your mom sent you here so she could travel with her husband?"

I shook my head. "No. I sent myself here. So she could travel with him. And it'd be nice to spend sometime with my dad. Alice came with me, of course."

"But are you happy here?" Edward inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno; you tell me."

"I'm happy Edward. I've got a house, amazing friends, a _date_, and a lovely biology partner." I smirked as he pushed my shoulder.

Edward rolled his eyes. "On account of my loveliness, that's all you have to say?" I nodded. "Whatever Bells."

We sat in silence, musing over our own thoughts. "What's your favorite song?" He asked suddenly.

"February Air by Lights." I answered without hesitation. "The Acoustic version."

"Really?" He said incredulously.

"Yeah. It's pretty." I shrugged. "Why, you don't like it?"

I sat on the bed, staring at him while he decided how to answer. He never got the chance though. Before I could react, the door opened, my father in the doorway.

"Bella?"

**Buwahahahahaha**

**Review if you value my sanity.**


End file.
